Deadly Four/An Adventure Commences
Plot An Adventure Commences is the first part in the Deadly Four series. It is set of in six chapters which talk about the Team's life in Beacon and if they are going to change. It also shows the start of numerous rivalries. Characters *Eagle Umbra *Shade Luz *John Umbra *Diamond Tenebra *Diamond Umbra *Headmaster Ozpin *Vector Chapters Chapter 1 "Here we are. Finally we have arrived at Lobos. All those years of hard work have finally paid of." John says. "It would seem so Eagle says in agreement. The four teenagers, who now arrived at Beacon Academy took the time to look around and see what their new school awaits for them and as to how it would help them in their abilities. As they arrived Eagle surveyed the school wondering and keeping in mind on what he planned to do while at the school. While waiting for John to get of the ship, he noticed two girls arguing, who were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Later on, another girl called Blake Belladonna broke the argument, but Eagle had no idea on what happened and thought it was best not to ask or worry about it. Heading towards the school's entrance, Eagle, John, Shade and Diamond made their way to the main hall, where both Glynda Goodwitch and and Professor Ozpin were waiting for other students. Shortly after Ozpin gave his speech, and Glynda gave certain instructions, the four were later talking in the ballroom where a "sleep over" was being held for all the first years. While Shade and Diamond slept, Eagle isolated himself to a corner and decided to read a book. "Eagle, why aren't you asleep. We have a long day tomorrow." John says to Eagle. "I couldn't sleep. Reading a book helps me." Eagle answered while reading his book. "So you think we gonna end up on the same team? The four of us?" John asks. Closing his book, Eagle stays quiet for a few seconds before answering. "I cannot say John. Being twins, and in the same team, don't you think it would put us in a overwhelming advantage" I know I don't." Eagle asks. "No, not all. Even if we are in different teams, we are still brothers." John says, while Eagle nods in agreement. "Question: What do you think those girls are arguing about?" John asks while looking at Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss. "I don't know and don't care. Come on, let's go to sleep." Eagle says while John nods in agreement and says "Ok". The two brothers then head to their covers and go to sleep, knowing that the iniation would determine everything. The next day, Eagle and John were in the locker room conversing while preparing their weapons. "So you have any idea on what or how this iniation is gonna be?" John asks Eagle. "No I don't. Eagle says while unsheathing his katana. "I just hope there is a bit of a challenge Diamond Tenebra says while flipping her weapon around. "There should be. No initiation is good without a challenge." Shade says in agreement. Chapter 2 "It's time, isn't it?" Diamond asks sarcastically. "It would seem so Shade says in response, quietly noting her sarcasm. "Eagle, you ready?" John asks. "Eagle? Where you go?" John asks again after noticing his brother has disappeared from the room. A few minutes later, John, Shade and Diamond make it to the cliffs and stand on their launch pads, while Eagle stands ready with his Eagle's Wrath sheathed out as a doubled-bladed tool. "It all begins now' Eagle says right before he is launched into Emerald Forest. Ozpin quietly stares at his students being flinged into the skying, knowing that these new students would make it an interesting year. As Eagle glided through the air, he noticed several incoming Nevermore's, of which were juveniles. Already using his weapon to glide through the air, Eagle jumped from Nevermore to Nevermore until he landed atop a tree which he later cut in half in order to successfully land. Shortly after landing, Eagle met up with his brother who was currently fighting a pack of Beowolves, in which Eagl would simply help by throwing his weapon that ended up decapitating the rest of the Beowolves. Sarcastically smiling at each, the two brothers knew they were were partners and shook hands, knowing that while they worked in a team, they were to treat each other more like teammats, than brothers, although both knew it would be difficult. As both brothers wondered through the forest to find the hidden temple, Eagle sensed someone nearby. "There's someone here. It's not the Grimm." Eagle says while looking around. "Who is it? John asks with a serious concern tone. "Vector!" Eagle says with an angered demonic voice. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Vector shouts has he lunges himself toward Eagle pinning him to the ground. 'It's been a while" Eagle says in a serious tone, while taking out his weapon." "Yes it has" Vector says in agreement. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Team